The Ring
by Inu-baby91
Summary: No its not the horror movie.. its just a simple INu fanfic duh! Anyways...the group is in kindergarten.. pairings yet to be revealed... though I don't understand why you would pair up kidergarteners in the first place.. but whatever! I am! Now read and re
1. Chapter 1

**My Yashie**

**Author's Note: No I'm not trying to take claims to him or anything...((I wish!)) It's an Inuyasha fanfic, DUH! XD Anyways...the Inu gang is in elementary school. Pairings yet to be revealed! Mwahahahha! Now read and review! Uhh...please. **

**Chapter 1**

**"Sweetie? Kagome its time for school. You need to get up; it's your first day!" A small bundle of pink and blue blankets stirred on the frilly pink four poster bed, a small raven haired head popped out. "'Kay mama I'm up." The tiny girl crawled out of bed, rubbing her chocolate brown eyes. She skipped into her closet and her mother went downstairs. About 15 minutes later, Kagome came downstairs in her little blue sailor uniform; she was carrying a small brown brief case back pack. ((thing)) with a blue butterfly keychain. She skidded across the wood floor in her knee high white socks and stopped in front of her mom. Her mother put her raven hair into two pigtails high on her head with red ribbons; Kagome slipped her little black shoes on, fixed the red bows on each one and skipped out to the bus.**

**"Inuyasha...GET UP!" WHAM! A toy car collided with a silver-haired head. The little boy sat up, clutching his head and glaring at an older boy with bluish silver hair. "OW! That hurt Sesh! I'M UP!" Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha's uniform at him and looked at his own clothes, he was wearing blue pants, a white button up shirt, and he was carrying his matching blue jacket. He smirked and glared briefly at Inuyasha, their amber eyes met and parted quickly. Sesshomaru went downstairs and Inuyasha began undoing the buttons of his red sword patterned pajamas. He walked downstairs in the same outfit as his brother. He snatched up his bag and a cookie and hopped on the bus behind his brother. Inuyasha sat in front of a small girl with pigtails and Sesshomaru sat across the aisle from him. The bus bumped along and slowed to a stop. A young boy with nice black hair and navy blue eyes sat next to Inuyasha poking a red hand print on his face with pride. "Miroku did you try to touch Sango again?" the boy chuckled. A young girl; with very long brown hair and brown eyes plopped into the seat in front of them. "He tried to touch my undies pants!" kagome clutched her keychain and stared at the strange kids in front of her. She was starting second grade at a new school with a bunch of weirdoes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"I asked you what you were staring at stupid!" Kagome snapped out of her trance. The three strange kids and one older one were staring at her. She blushed and felt tears coming, "Inuyasha! Shut up! I think she's a new kid!" The girl sat down next to Kagome, her young face was filled of motherly caring and concern. Kagome nodded. "I am new. I live at the Higurashi shrine. My name is Kagome! I'm seven years old!" She held up six fingers then she squeaked and lifted the seventh one. "I'm Sango. That's Miroku, watch it he gots cooties! His big brother gave them to him. And that's Inuyasha, he's mean and stuck up most of the time." She pointed to each of the boys. Miroku wavd and smiled but Inuyasha jsut stared at her in a daze. She put her face so close to his their noses were touching. "Whassa matter Imawasha?" He jumped and two silver puppy ears twitched on his head. "Feh! Girls are so dumb!" He turned around in his seat, thinking to himself, 'She's pretty. I like her. Her eyes look like Hershey bars! But she probably hates hanyous...' His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands rubbing his ears. He smacked Kagome's hands and she started crying. She was clutching her finger and it was bleeding. "I cut her with my claws.. I'm sorry Higurashi. Here." He put her finger in his mouth and pulled it out clean. Then he ripped part of his shirt and used it as a bandage. Kagome bowed her head slightly and Sango started talking to her. "What'd he do?" Kagome showed Sango her bandaged finger. "That cute puppy boy fixed it. Inawasha-" He hit her on the head, "Its InuYAsha! Not Washa! Stupid girl!" Kagome tried to think of a nickname for him. "I can't think of a shorter way to say it but okay." The bus parked and everyone filed off the bus and off to class. kagome was staring at her finger, smiuling. "Such a nice, cute puppy... Inuyasha." She dropped her hand to her side and skipped off after Sango.**

**A/N: Yeah I know shorty short chapter! DOn't be picky I didn't measure the stuff I just cut off when my hand made me cut off. I'm watching MTV...you know? The actors are pretty stupid most of the time...Hey I stopped getting reviews for my old stories...I guess I should update huh? Anyone who's read Halfway ever after will be happy because I have written a few more chapters for it! Well later chapters lovers! i'm outie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome shuffled through the tightly packed halls, Sango was holding onto her hand and they were on their way to class. They finally made it and Sango hurried off to join a little girl with her red hair in two little braids. Kagome went and hid behind a bunch of coats in the coat room. The bell rang and the teacher, Miss Kaede came in, she was about late thirties, her hair was a lovely black color but it seemed faded. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and some blue jean overalls. She looked around the room, took attendance and stood up, "Uhh...Sango? Do you have any idea where the new student is?" Sango shook her head, "Nope. I brought her in here but now I think she's hiding." Miss K thanked Sango and told her to put a gold star on her chart. Sango skipped across the room and placed a shiny sticker on the end of the longest row of stickers then she sat back down. She was a model student, loved school, had perfect attendance, she was really sweet to her teachers, and she had top grades. Miss K began to speak but Inuyasha stood up. "I need something out of my jacket!" He ran into the coat room and shut the door behind him. Kagome curled up even more and Inuyasha heard her move, he pulled back some coats to see her sitting there with her knees to her chest and her bag next to her. She was crying and Inuyasha felt bad. "Hey? The old lady is looking for you." Kagome stopped crying, Inuyasha was sitting in fornt of her holding out a hankie. She wiped off her face and set it next to her bag. "I-I'm scared I mean... Sango left me alone and I got scared. I can't be alone..I don't wanna! Ever!" She started crying again and Inuyasha tugged on one of her pigtails. "You don't have to be alone anymore okay? Wheneva you get scared uhh...come find me. I'll always be your friend okay? Ummm...here." He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a crackerjacks prize. It was a plastic little gold ring with a plastic red jewel. He found some string from his old yo-yo and used it to make a necklace, he tied it around her neck so she could take it off and on. "Its a best friend ring. Whenever I act stupid or I'm not there for you just wish on this ring. It'll uhh...fix me." Kagome looked at the ring with wide sparkly eyes and Inuyasha almost fell over,' She actually believed me? Well that's good...I s'pose.' Inuyasha watched the happy little girl and without realizing it he raised up his hand and storked her face, "You're pretty.." Kagome looked at him, "huh?" He blushed, "Uhh...n-nothing let's go." Inuyasha stood up holding out his hand, and Kagome took it; standing up next to him. They held hands and Inuyasha walked to the door, Kagome realized where he was going and stopped, "I-nu-wyu-sha...ugh..I'm scared still..." he squeezed her hand, "C'mon I'll stand right next to you at the front of the class, but you have to be brave. And call me Yasha." She nodded but she still didn't move. "No...yasha sounds yucky and old...Yashie! That's what I'll call you!" She hugged his arm then she walked them out of the coat room before he could get out his protest. "Inuyasha Tama! You do NOT go out of the class when a teacher is talking! You don't leave without permission! And you don't run! That's a big red X for you Mister! Now go to your seat! Young lady you come up here to the front and introduce yourself." She Pushed Kagome to the front center of the room then she sat at her desk. Kagome was standing stock still, mouth shut, knees shaking. Her bottom lip began to quiver. "She's gonna cry again...I gotta make her smile.." Inuyasha was whispering to himself. He waved to get her attention then he began making silly faces and wiggling his ears. She giggled and her fear melted away. "Okay...my name is Kagome Hi-gu-ra-shi! I am seven years old, I live at the Higurashi shrine on...Sa-ku-ra street, my favorite colors are blue and pink, and my mommy is teaching me how to cook! I've always wanted a puppy for a pet but Grandpa says that if I got a doggy he'd probably go potty on the Sacred tree and that's not good." She held her hands behind her back and smiled. A young boy with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail called out, "She's my new sweetheart so no one else touches her or I'll tell on you!" Inuyasha threw his math book at the little boy, "Shut up Kouga!" They began yelling at each other and oinly stopped when Kagome whimpered. A boy with red eyes and long black hair had walked to the front of the room and he was now standing in front of her, clutching her ring. "Why are you wearing pocket trash around your neck? Its ugly and stupid! Just like you!" He broke the necklace and threw it on the ground. He went to step on it but Kagome dove for it and he stomped on her hand. She cried out again and Inuyasha abandoned Kouga. He tackled the boy to the ground and started punching him in the face, the teacher picked Inuyasha up and put him in the corner. Naraku was escorted to the principals office and the nurse came and put a bandaid on Kagome's hand, she refused to open it though so the woman left.**

**Later on in class kagome got put in the corner for not listening. She stood next to Inuyasha and started crying silently. He reached over and tugged on her skirt, she peeked at him and he made more silly faces. She briefly smiled and opened her hand, he took the note and with great difficulty, read the misspelled message.**

**I'm sawry, Yashie. Meany-pants brok the rink.**

**He looed at her hand and saw the real reason why she'd been crying. The plastic gold ring band was in tiny little pieces. The jewel was broke in half and badly craked in other places. He wanted to tell her it was okay but the lunch bell rang and she ran into the hallway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Inuyasha ran around the playground. Sango and Miroku were already sitting at the picnic table under the rare blue sakura tree. Kanna and Kagura were fighting over the slides, Sesshomaru was sitting in a swing, Inuyasha looked everywhere for Kagome but she wasn't anywhere. He turned to go inside and ran right into a small girl, eight years old, in Sesshomaru's class, Rin Tensaiga was a friend of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru had a crush on her. Her black hair was fixed as usual, a small portion of it in a ponytail at the right side of her head. "Who are ya' lookin' for Inu-yasha? Miro-ku and San-go are oo-ver the-re." She pointed to the table and smiled at him. "Yeah that's nice...go away Rin I'm lookin' for a girl in my class." Rin wasn't happy about this. If her crush Inuyasha was looking for a girl maybe he had a new crush himself and he would forget about her! Her voice became a little less cheery and with a cold, short, "Oh." She walked off to swing with Sesshomaru.**

**After about 15 minutes recess bell rang, it was time to eat. The students pulled out their lunches and the yard was full of little blue and black girls and boys running back and forth, trading food anbd chatting. Inuyasha had joined Sango and Miroku at their table and he was sadly prodding his sandwich. Across the yard Kagome peeked her wet little face out the door, she looked around then she came outside. She sat down on the cold concrete steps and untied the blue with white bunny patterned napkin that was wrapped around her meal. Sango , who was sitting opposite the boysd and could clearly see the school building, spotted Kagome. She kicked Inuyasha under the table., he turned around, dsaw Kagome, and ran over to her. "Hey! Kagome where were you at recess?" She looked at her lunch, Inuyasha could smell her tears. He sat next to her, "Yashie...(Inuyasha flinched).. I'm sorry I breaked your special ring. I don't blame you for being mad. It was really pretty too..." He poked her in the arm softly. "Its not mine. I gave it to you remember? And I made my dad's friend Mr. Totosai fix it specially for me so I could give it back to you. See?" He held up the ring he'd given Kagome. It was now on a real gold chain that would never break, the ring was fixed but you could still see a tiny crack or two, other than that it was brand new and unbreakable. Kagome's eyes went wide and she squealed, the chain was really big so she just slipped it over her head. Inuyasha blushed and didn't know what to do next so he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his table. He pulled out a sharp piece of metal from under a rock under the table and began carving on the table top. As he carved Kagome read some of the other notes. There was one from when Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku first learned to read and write. There was also a picture of three stick figures standing under a Y-shaped tree, it was later labeled the day that the three of them met. Inuyasha finished and passed it on to Sango. Kagome read Inuyasha's chicken scratch:**

**Inuyasha **

**and**

**Kahgomay**

**best frens f'rever**

**Kagome smiled, she saw Sango pass it on to Miroku so she read Sango's nearly perfect message.**

**Sango and kagome met on the morning bus. Kagome is Sango's new friend.**

**Kagome laughed at how weird that morning had seemed. Miroku nudged her and handed her the scrap of metal, she read his correct but messy handwriting:**

**Miroku sees Kagome. wow. Miroku has a new friend.**

**Kagome laughed and began working on her own message. When she finished she hadn't spelled anything wrong at all!**

**Kagome's first notie.**

**Got ring from Yashie.**

**Friends are Sango and Miroku too.**

**I _like_ like Yashie too.**

**Sango and Miroku read it and pointed, laughing at Kagome, she clushed crimson. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked to read what she wrote but the bell rang and Kagome shot inside, Inuyasha's natural instinct forced him to follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Hey all ...yeah w00t! Chaptah five! lol Well anyways...this is a pretty long one so strap in! it makes up for my shoret chapters I guess...shrugs and huggles the tiny Inuyasha such a cutie! alrigh! R&R! peace out my lovers!

**Inuyasha pushed through all of the kids in the halls, following kagome's little bouncing pigtails ahead of him. "K-kagome! W-wait up! Wait fa' me!" Inuyasha was about to lose sight of her, he ran forward and crashed right into someone. "Oi! Move you stupid head!" He looked up and saw that he'd run into a girl with waist length, sleek hair in pigtails just like Kagome's. Inuyasha was amazed, he stood up and poked the girl in the face, "You look just like k'gome...did you steal her face?" The girl shrieked, "Ewww! Kagome is my soon-to-be-mommy's stupid little girl! Daddy said she's gonna be me ugly sister! How dare you say I look like her! I'm much pwettier!" Inuyasha smirked and snorted, he didn't know it but his stubborn reckless charm had just went into effect, "Feh! You're ugly! Kags is MUCH cuter than you, prettier too. I'm goin' ta' find her so move fatty!" He went to push past this rude little girl but she grabbed his arm and clung to it. "My name is Kikyou and I heard you say you loved me and I like you so now you're my boyfrend! Daddy said that's how it works and I can have any boy I want and we'll get married so I pick you!' She snuggled his arm and he gagged, "Lemme go you stupid ugly crazy-girl! I gots ta' find Kagome! She's upset!" He tugged his arm away from her and ran to class. Kikyo started bawling and throwing a temper tantrum. She kicked her friend in the leg and ran through the halls screaming.**

** Kagome sat in the coat room again, she wiped her eyes and whimpered, "I bet yashie doesn't even like me!" She began sobbing in her skirt when the door opened. She heard him sniffing, saw his little sneakers, and once again she felt those golden eyes on her. "Mags? Are you m'kay? Whadja write?" Kagome loooked at him and blushed, "N--nothing...it wasn't important." Inuyasha pulled her out of the cubby hole and hugged her, letting her sit in his lap. "You are my goodest friend. Okay? I wana know so at recess we'll go read it together okay?" She smiled a little and nodded. "Okay, good. Now...who's Ki'yo?" kagome froze, "Kikyo? She's gonna be my sister. I don't like her though cuz she's mean t'me all the time. She pushed babay Souta off the couch on his head and blamed me!" Kagome shuddered and inuyasha dropped subject. They went back to class and just as Kagome was about to take her seat next to Inuyasha, Kikyo pushed Kagome into the wall and stole her spot, "HAHA! Ugly! He wants ME to sit with him! He's my boyfrend and he loves ME! Go sit next to 'Raku!" Kikyo sneered at Kagome and pointed over to the boy who broke her ring. "But he broke my ring! He's mean and scary!...yashie? Can't I sit with you?" Inuyasha nodded and raised his hand, "Miss teacher! Keeyo or whatever she is pushed Kagome into the wall reqally hard and stole her seat! Will you make her move?" The teacher looked at Kikyo jsut as she put on an act, "BUt Miss Kaede...That boy over there is mean to me and yashie said I could sit next to him if I wanted to." Inuyasha shook his head at her but now Miss Kaede was looking at Kagome, she was ready to start crying again. "kagome would you jsut sit with Naraku? He's being rude to Kikyo, he already stomped on her hand..they need split up.You don't have to be with Inuyasha every single moment. You act like you're in love with him. Go sit now!" Kagome stared at the teacher in horror but she did as she was told.She scuffed her feet onb the ground as she walked to the desk and sat next to him. Her hands were folded in her lap and she wouldn't look at anything but her skirt. Inuyasha could see her tears falling and hitting her hands but for once he kept his mouth shut. Naraku looked at Kagome and smirked, "I told her to do that. She's really my girl but I like making yuou cry." He pinched her extremely hard on the arm, bruising her and she shrieked. "Miss Higurashi! I know you don't like not getting your way but yelling for attention is unreasonable! Go to the corner!" Kagome ran to the back of the room, crouched in the corner and sobbed in her skirt. "Miss Kaede! Naraku pinched her!" She paid no attention to the frustrated little hanyou. He growled, ran across the room and kicked naraku;'s chair out form under him. "Stupid ugly wussy-boy! Don't pinch my Kagome! Or I'll kick you so hard you'll cry to your ugly dead grandma!" He kicked naraku hard in the shin and ran back to his desk. He picked up his chair and wrenched the seat out from under Kikyo then he brought both chairs back to where kagome was watching him. "here Kags. I got your seat. Now we can si-OWWW!" His hands shot up to his ears and tried to pull them loose. Kaede had tweaked both of his ears hard as she could and held on. "Principal's office! NOW Mister Tama!" She dragged him by his ear down the hallway. Sango and Miroku ran over to kagome and tried to calm her down. "Hey, its okay Kagome...he'll be awright! yasha has always been a rowdy boy! You're the first girl he's ever taken care of though." Miroku gave her a tissue and she blinked, " Really? But he's so nice I-" Snago snorted, "Him? Nice? Get REAL! He's always been the one to tease instead of comfort! He must reeeaaallly like you or something." Kagome blushed and was about to comment but Kaede came back and they all returned to their seats. As the teacher started talking Kagome pulled out her ring. She clutched it and smiled, 'He's my favorite friend. I love my Yashie."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**At the end of the day Inuyasha climbed onto the bus and plopped down next to Kagome. He shoved a piece of paper in her hand and smiled, "I want you to call me! I've officially invited you over!" Kagome smiled and wrote down her number, "I will. And you call me too okay?" He nodded and they began talking about t.v. and such as the bus pulled out.**

** When Kagome got off the bus she scurried up the shrine steps and skipped to her front door. Her mom opened it and kagome hopped inside, "Mama? Can we call my new friend?" Ms. Higurashi smiled and nodded. She brought over a phone with rather large numbers and taght Kagome how to use it. She hugged her mom and dialed the number:**

**I: Moshi Moshi, Inuyasha Tama talkin. Who are you?**

**K: It worked! I did it! Moshi moshi Yashie!**

**I: Kags! Hiya what's up! You 'llowed to come visit?**

**Kagome looked at her mom, "Can I go to my friend's house?" Her mom smiled and took the phone. She told Inuyasha to put his mom on the line and they talked for a while. When her mom hung up Kagome came running, "Can I go mommy? Please? Please can I?" Ms. Higurashi laughed, "yes sweetie. Go get changed. We're meeting them at the park at 3:30." Kagome squeaked and ran to her room. She came back in five minutes wearing light blue jean overall shorts with a cat on the front pocket, a blue and white striped shirt, matching blue and white striped knee high socks and some white tennis shoes. "C'mon mommy! Lesssgo! I wanna go see Yashie!" **

**Kagome practically dragged her mom to the park, they were 15 minutes early.She saw Inuyasha, they made eye contact and their faces lit up. "KAGS!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, waving like crazy. Kagome finally got over to them, she bowed politely to his mother, "Hello ma'am I'm Higurashi Kagome and I'm seven years old." She smiled and turned to Inuyasha. He was wearing a red tie-dye shirt, a pair of old blue jeans with ripped knees and some red converse high tops. He grabbed her hand and bowed to her mom. 'Hiya Nice to meetcha miss I'm Inuyasha Tama. Mom can we go play now?" The two older women laughed and nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome sprinted over to the playground., Kagome sat on a swing and Inuyasha pushed her. "Gimme an underdoggie!" She squealed. ((its when someone riuns under you, pushin you over their head. I did it all the time when I was a kid)) He nodded and gave her one, she giggled and leaned back. "Kagome! Let's go on the monkey bars!" She slowed down her swing a bit and blinked, "But I don't know how..."She dragged her feet on the ground and her swing halted, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. 'C'mon I'm good at it! I'll teach you!" kagome nodded and they ran over to the bars. They spent the rest of the day over there, falling and laughing and climbing up again. Inuyasha went across and came back for Kagome. They sat on the top and their mom's brought the m juice boxes and crackers so they shared a snack then continued with their climbing.**

**"Gosh! I felled on my butt so many times I can't count anymore!" Kagome laughed and climbed up the ladder, she grabbed the first rung and swung onto the second, her hands slipped, "Oh noo!" kaomge fel on top of inuyasha and they both ended up laying on the ground in a fit on giggles. Their mom's came over, "kagome its time to leave. You need a bath." kagome looked at her mom and whined. "I wanna staaaaay..." Her mom gave her "the look" ((you know..the one EVERY mom has)) She got up and hugged Inuyasha, "Bye-bye see you tomo-I mean Monday Yashie!" He nodded and as she ran off, something around her neck caught the light. It was her ring that he'd given her and for some reason, it made him all warm inside to see she was wearing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**On Monday, Inuyasha was the one to wake Sesshomaru up, "C'mon lazy! I wanna go to school and see Kagome!" Sesshomaru smirked and teased him, "What's this little brother? You got a giiiiiiirl freeeeeend?" Inuyasha blinked, "What's that?" Sesshomaru sighed at his brother's stupidity, "Inu and Kags sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Inuyasha knew what that was, he picked up a toy Tonka truck and hurled it at his brother. Seshomaru dodged it which gaave Inuyasha a chance to tackle him and start beating on him, "Shut up! Kagome's my friend and I like her! So be quiet you big meany!" He slapped Sesh hard across the face and ran all the way to the basement. He sat behind the washing machine and pouted while one of the maids did the laundry, "I hate my brother. Now he'll tell Kagome and she'll think I gots cooties!" He dashed up the stairs and got dressed then he shot out the door and onto the bus. He saw kagome and Sesshomaru was already telling her Inuyasha's secret. "Oh! R-really? He likes me?" She saw Inuyasha and they both blushed crimson, he scuffed down the aisle and sat with her, "uhhh...hi Kagome." He stared at the ground and Se3sshomaru snickered before returning to his seat. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "How come your brother told me you liked me? I already knew that." He looked at her with very wide eyes, "Y-you did?" She nodded slowly, not quite catching on to what he meant. "Yeah.. I mean, we're friends. Right Yashie?" Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh yeah! Friends...right. Soo..do you like me like me? Cuz I errrm...like you like you.." he blushed again and hugged his bookbag, "That's what my brother meant, I thought you should know." Kagome blushed, the bus pulled to a stop and she dragged Inu off the bus and over to the picnic table. She pointed to the spot where her message was and then clamed her hands behind her back and didn't turn her little red face from the ground. "Kagome's first note, got ring from Yashie...Sango and Miroku are my new friends...I LIKE like...Yashie...too.." Inuyasha read Kagome's note out looud and the he turned to look at her but she'd run off again.**

**A/N: Awwww...its a toddler love confession! lol I was never shy like Kags in grade school. If I liked someone I'd tell them and be done with it. Heck half of those guys are some of my closest friends today! XD quinkydink? I think not! So the moral of the chapter here is gom for it! DOn't be shy cuz then you miss out on the finer things in life. Peace out lovers! Later chapters!**


End file.
